Talk:World 4/@comment-7580628-20150926064046/@comment-26486243-20151007082214
By the way, against installation bosses, only firepower is taken into account, torpedo stat doesn't affect damage at all (partially why CLT is so shit against installations, the other part being their inability to hold t3 shells). In terms of pre-cap bonuses, t3s gives x2.5FP and double attack gives x1.2, so you only need something with 100 firepower in order to deal maximum damage against the boss - a value easily achieved by any Myoukou-class K2. Bringing heavier fleets does increase the chances your ships reach yasen intact, but once they enter yasen, BBs aren't any more useful than CAs are at full HP. CAs would actually outhit them against non-boss targets, and they can evade some shots that BBs can't. The only advantage of BBs is that having 143 firepower or above will result in full damage even if the BB is chuuhaed, while CAs will have their damage output cut by 30%, which is easily achievable by any FBB. Boss counts for double shelling, preboss Naka node always has at least one BB, and night battle doesn't have dualphase either, so that reason for bringing a BB is nulled on this map. Anything short of CAs fails against the final boss at night, and anything in excess of an FBB increases resources costs more than the gain in winrate. Between FBB and CA depends on your ships' levels, and CV should be kept to 1 to ensure 5 ships have t3 shells. At endgame levels the most efficient last dance formula is 5 top-tier CAs (myoukou class or tone class or choukai or eugen in their final forms) + hiryuu k2 with Tomonaga-601 Reppuu-Reppuu-Saiun (or better, if you have event-only or ranking-only drops). FBBs are useful earlier on until your CAs are in the lvl 90+ range. The higher the fleet LOS goes, the better your day DA rate will be, making the clear even easier. When sparkled this comp has a ~85+% chance of S-ranking boss node, with the 15% attributable almost entirely to lucky hits in yasen node that lead to taiha. You'll notice this isn't any of the 'recommended' compositions either, but it shouldn't be there, since lower level ships cannot guarantee reaching yasen so reliably - so the use of battleships, which can reach damage cap even in chuuha state, belongs in the meta for the most part. Being recommended or not aids the decision-making process of new admirals, but when disputing setups, what's important is being to explain what you chose and why. If you cannot come up with a better reason than 'it's what I used before and it's been working so far' but the replies you're getting can come up with reasons backed with numbers why your setup is suboptimal, it's at least worth considering the alternative, even though ultimately what you choose (and how well your gaming goes) is still up to you. Below is what this setup looks like post-day battle and proof of the kill. And this was in the twice-unlucky situation of firstly having hiryuu chuuhaed in the first night battle node, and secondly the Naka node being in the only configuration of 5 against which this does not lead to air superiority. Night battle route recommended so as to avoid your aircraft being AACIed by Tsu-class in the north route, and to preserve ammo, as the ammo modifier applies at the very last stage - if you went north your effective modifier is 40% while NB route is 60%, meaning going south will result in 50% more damage output on boss node.